1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a phase and frequency control circuit.
2. Related Art
With regards to semiconductor circuit technology, a clock signal is used as a reference signal for adjusting operation timings in a system or circuit.
In particular, a system or circuit which operates in a wide frequency range needs to stably control the phase and frequency of a clock signal within a desired range.